The Return of the Beast
by Redemption47
Summary: Troy returns after one year of his disappearance from East High. Now he returned but things arent the way they use to be anymore. Will he have to bring out the beast once again?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical **

The burning sun kept coming down on a long highway as a single figure walked slowly towards a town. In the distance the figure looked like it wasn't real like a person eyes were playing tricks on them. The figure was an eighteen year old guy walk slowly on the side of the road with tore black jeans with studded belts wrapped around his waist. On his feet he had dirty and old looking converses that were falling apart. A tore plain looking black shirt showed off his muscular body. Large headphones over his head which were old looking skull candy headphones. He kept walking when moving his hands which had old looking black fighting gloves that were torn and ripped in different places when taking out of his pocket an IPod changing the song. Blackish long hair covered ocean blue eyes when stopping and looking at a sign that read 'Welcome to Albuquerque New Mexico'. A wolfish grin appeared on the face when pushing some brown hair out of his face.

"Finally I am home" Troy said placing his IPod back into his pockets of his pants then his own hands. It been a year since the whole confrontation of his father after that he left and traveled the United States finding what he wanted to look for now.

He started too walked down from the sun going towards the first place he needed to go first since it was important for him. It didn't take long for him to walk into town and looked around seeing how much had changed in the year he was gone. He traveled all over United States and Troy walked slowly through the streets being just another one in the crowd. A lot had changed as he looked around with his blackish hair now which was dyed from traveling and changing his style so no one could find him. Troy walked when reaching the place he wanted to go as he smiled seeing it was the golf course.

Lava Springs stood as always as Troy walked slowly into the back entrances seeing his truck which was parked. He smiled seeing that Mr. Fulton had been able to keep his promise to him a year ago. The truck was still in good condition which he wanted to have as he walked into work seeing a few of the guys still getting ready for the day of working on the course. Suddenly, Mr. Fulton walked into the locker room for the maintains workers when stopping seeing Mr. Troy standing right in front of him seeing how long his hair was and how dirty he looked.

"Hello Mr. Fulton, it's nice to see you again" Troy said with a smile revealing his animal like teeth.

Mr. Fulton walked over smiling when holding out his hand which Troy took and firmly shook it as the man nodded. "So I guess you just came into town" he asked looking at the mature looking Troy now.

He nodded "Yeah, I walked here and I think its want I needed so do you think I could work for the morning then see what has changed" he asked looking at him.

The manger nodded his head "Of course but you should know that Mr. Evans is around practicing his Capoeira around the greens so please but unseen" he said as Troy nodded and went towards his locker.

Troy started to changed and put on his work pants that still fit with an old style wild cat's shirt which covered his scar body with a tattooed right on his hear. He walked out and grabbed a hat placing it on his head making sure it would hide his face just in case someone he knew got too close. Getting into a golf cart he drove off too whatever he was going to do today. It was hot with the sun still beating down but it didn't bug him when he was watering the greens slowly with a hose. However, he felt something as he turned his head seeing Ryan with Kelsi walking hand and hand as he smiled.

_**'Still together huh'**_ he thought seeing how nice Kelsi turned out with longer hair and a body to go with her too. Ryan however was different which made Troy actually look at him with his two different style eyes of the beast and human. He couldn't place it but Ryan looked the same but he was different some how and Troy couldn't tell him but he just shrugged it off when starting to go back and start watering. The day went like that until lunch as he finally finishes what he was doing as he walked around seeing an exercise room with mirrors and a wood floor. He walked into building when he stopped and hide behind a door seeing Ryan inside.

Ryan was standing in the middle of the floor with Kelsi was at the piano looking at some music sheets. Soon Ryan jumped and flipped backwards landing on his feet perfectly and took a deep breath. He had a perfect body like always with his six packed and strong looking body if people didn't see him without a shirt they would still think of him like a weakly. Troy watch for several minutes when pushing his hat down covering his eyes to make sure that Ryan wouldn't see how he was fighting.

"Hey babe, tomorrow are you going to pick me up for school tomorrow?" Kelsi asked looking at him when moving her finger tips onto the bone white keys.

Ryan smiled when looking at her "Of course I am going to pick you up for school" he said walking towards her but stopping when feeling someone.

Troy walked in and stopped looking at the two "I was wondering if I could ask if your Ryan Evens" he asked in a cool voice making sure that it didn't sound like himself.

He turned and fixed his hat "Of course" he said as Kelsi looked worried at this new person. However, Ryan gave Kelsi a look showing that nothing was going to happen here.

Troy nodded "I would like a fight then please just one hit" he said walking towards the mirror his head still down low.

Ryan notice the dirty East High shirt "Are you a Wild Cat" he asked question why one of his own friends would do something like that.

A smiled appeared "No, I found the shirt in a locker and I thought it would be cool to have" he said making fun of himself.

With that little things Ryan throw his elbow but Troy easily just side step watching the elbow missed him. "What did I strike a nerve" he asked when dodging a kick from Ryan's long legs. Ryan didn't say anything when missing and suddenly doing a hand stand and easily spinning his whole lower body while moving towards Troy. He sighed seeing that Ryan did get better but it wasn't enough for him when reaching out and simply grabbing his leg and stopping Ryan.

Ryan was completely shock at how easily his powerful move was stopped like it was nothing. Kelsi stood up when seeing this as a smiled appeared on her face knowing this feeling. He looked at his two friends when sighing as he removed his hat revealing himself to them.

"Hey" he said smiling at them when letting go of Ryan's leg as Ryan was back on his feet looking at Troy.

Suddenly arms wrapped around Troy seeing that Kelsi was the first one that wrapped around him. "Where were you Troy" she asked holding onto him as he hugged her back showing that he was happy to be back.

He looked at them for a long time trying to think on how to explain where he has been for a year "I guess the way to say I was in New York and other places" he said letting go of Kelsi and grabbing some chairs to down in.

Both Ryan and Kelsi sat down looking at him feeling that he was different somehow from how his eyes were two different styles. "Are you going to be coming to school still" Kelsi asked leaning against Ryan's shoulder.

Troy nodded "Yeah, I think I am but the truth is a lot has changed hasn't it" he asked looking at them. He once that both Ryan and Kelsi tensed up when he said those two things wanting to know how much has changed.

Ryan scratched the back of his neck "Troy, we heard that you killed Drake in the gym and the other two. I mean the cops got involved and everything Gabriella was completely heart broken when you just got up and left. With your absent the team sort of fell apart and they say that we wouldn't be as good as we have been in a long time" he said showing that a lot had changed.

He nodded "I figure that she would" he whispered gripping his hands together tightly squeezing them.

Kelsi took a breath "Troy as your friend I am going to say this as your own good since I care for you and you don't know what has been going on for the summer you had disappeared. You shouldn't see Gabriella yet" she said showing that she was speaking in a serious tone.

Troy nodded standing up seeing that he had to get going "Alright but I am going home so don't worry" he said he gave Kelsi a hug and gave Ryan a high five.

He walked out of the place and slowly took in what Kelsi said about seeing Gabriella. Slowly his hand went over his chest where his heart was beating feeling it ached a bit wondering what this feeling meant. Troy walked to the locker room changing into his nicely clean clothes thanks to the boss man and grabbing his truck keys. Soon he entered his truck seeing that everything was still how they were as he touched his neck feeling the silver chain around his neck with the pendent of the yang. He touched it feeling the cool black pearl against his finger tips as he thought of his Angel.

Soon the truck started as Troy drove off thinking about what is he going to do now since he wanted to go home and get this things but he thought of what would Miss. Montez say to him now. However, he knew that he would have to tell her that he would want to stay with her now for he had some interesting news for her to learn. While in New York he had completely destroyed that pit fighting that wrecked his life and had learned some other things.

After, a few minutes of driving he stopped right in front of Gabriella's house when seeing that her car wasn't there but Isabella's car SUV was which was a good thing for him. He parked his truck on the side walk and slowly walked up the path but stopped at the front door. For some reason he didn't know why but he just couldn't reach and knock on the door for it felt like he wasn't apart of the family anymore. However, he raised his hand and knocked on the door stepping back. He places his hands into his pocket while taking a deep breath thinking of what to say.

The door opens up and the same looking Miss. Isabella Montez opens the door when she suddenly seeing who it was. She pulled Troy into a hug smiling "I am glad that you came home Troy" she whispered kissing him on the forehead.

Troy smiled "It's good to be home Miss. Montez" he whispered feeling that was just what he wanted to hear from her.

Miss. Montez felt like a lost son finally returned to her after all this time when she lead him into the kitchen starting to make coffee but finding out that Troy quiet coffee and only drank hot chocolate now. Troy sat on the stool watching Miss. Montez setting the mugs out and poured the coffee for herself and hot chocolate for him. He took the mug with the chocolate and took a slip of it which tasted so good for him.

She sat down looking at Troy seeing that he had gotten older and more mature "So how have you been Troy" she asked in a quiet tone.

He looked at her for a long time "I did alright, I hitch hike for a long time was able to do some odd jobs thanks to construction sites and everything. Living off the streets trying to find my birth mother's grave wasn't really easy when I asked around I finally found out that her body was lay to rest which I paid my respects too which was the main reason why I left" he said looking at the mug. "Tell me" he asked looking up at her slowly showing that he was wondering this question for a long time "Is he died" he asked talking about his father.

Miss. Montez looked at Troy for a long time "Yeah Troy he died when you ran off from bones completely destroyed from something heavy which is what the police decide to say" she said with a bitter laugh knowing that Troy had something to do with it.

Troy slowly nodded his head knowing that the spirit of that man would always be inside of his head "Oh" he said knowing that he had accepted the last name of Bolton finally feeling somewhat complete now.

"So are you going to be joining us again Troy" she asked with a kind smile on her face like always.

He nodded his head slowly "If you will allow me too since I have no where else to call home but here" he said showing respect to her like always.

"Look at me Troy" she said leaning forward wanting to see his eyes wondering what they looked like now. Troy looked up right at her and she looked at his blue ferocious eyes now which seemed more calm then before with two different styles the one beast side of him while the other one was calm and in control but now they were both calm and relaxed like they were together now.

She smiled when seeing those calms eyes finally which made nodded "Of course your welcome to come back to this home Troy" she said walking over and hugging him and kissing his forehead "School already started so your going tomorrow alright and I already got your classes thanks to Miss. Darbus who kept everything for you allow you to stay in East High" she said as Troy nodded watching his guardian walking away after telling him that.

Troy just sat there thinking at what Miss. Montez and what Miss. Darbus did for him who gave him a smile on his face thanks to all the help he got. However, slowly his thoughts shifted towards his Angel when taking the final drink of his mug when standing up and walking over to the sink to clean out the cup. The thoughts of his travels started too appeared through his head but he didn't do anything when hearing the water slowly filling up the mug then starting to spill out of the edges. Soon he snapped back into reality when dumping out of the water from the mug into sink.

He walked slowly up the stairs towards the room at the end of the hallway when stopping in front of it and slowly opening it up. Inside of the room it was completely the same as it been when he left it seeing how nice it looked when he left that night.

_**"What are you doing Son"**_ Jack Bolton asked sitting on the bed smiling at Troy who doesn't seemed surprise at this. Troy's father looked just like when he crush him one year ago with blood and destroyed face with the same clothes and everything.

"I am home" he said not looking at the vision of his father that kept haunting his every waking moment since that one year.

Jack laughed when suddenly splitting blood when wiping it away _**"You aren't home your just pretending to think your home but your not since your just a wolf with sheep clothing"**_ he said shaking his head.

Troy didn't say anything when turning around and looking at him "You're not real since you are died but if you want to believe that I haven't changed then do so but remember this father. But I have changed because you have been there every step of the way and you know that your losing control" he said turning around and looking at a poster of a rock band.

The vision of Jack just smiled shaking his head slowly as he disappeared were he was sitting. Troy didn't mind but he held his head knowing that feeling of regret and fear for all those things he did to people. However, he gripped the necklace once again and soon he felt better when he taking a deep breath which allow him to calm down quickly after a few deep breaths. He walked over removing his old ratty looking clothes that he wore for a year and they were starting to become tight and smelled badly. Opening the closest he pulled out a nice looking normal cloth shirt and pair of basket ball shorts as he slides the clothes on easily.

He walked out of the room when suddenly stopping because he heard voices that were all so familiar to him but one voice wasn't. Troy walked slowly to the edge of the wall being able to look downstairs. A beautiful Gabriella was standing at the door leaning against the door while looking at a tall looking guy that was well built and big for his size which Troy could tell he was a football player. The guy had long blond hair while having that nice looking goofy looking smile on his face which Troy could easily tell that Gabriella just loved how the guy was smiling at her.

Gabriella laughed "Nick stops it" she said covering her mouth with her hand as Nick just smiled.

"Come on Gabi, its true you do have a killer smile all the football guys agree with it" he said leaning against the frame while looking at her with his greenish/bluish eyes.

She shook her head "I don't Nick now you have to go since it looks like the others are sort of getting mad about waiting" she said looking at the cars filled with football players.

He looked at them putting his hand over his eyes "Who are those guys" he said acting like he had no clue who they were.

Once again Gabriella laughed when they talked a bit more as Troy just leaned against the wall. He didn't know how to act when seeing hearing this but he did something he wished he didn't do when glancing at them once more. Gabriella and this Nick character were suddenly locked in a deep kiss.

_**"Tough luck huh son**_" Jack said appearing again sitting on the stairs looking at the two couple.

Troy didn't say anything for he just didn't know what to say anymore for it was just so hard to get it through his mind. He just froze when turning back to look at the wall when Jack appeared right next to Troy pulling out a cigarette and starting to smoke. He shook his head _**"Really she must have moved on"**_ he said disappearing once again. The door was shut and Troy could hear foot steps coming up the stairs. With that Troy went stealthy back to his room without even seeing her since he knew that it wouldn't be a good thing right now since it would just cause more problems for everything.

The blue eye blue didn't know what to think it felt like his whole life that he thought he would have once again was completely destroyed within seconds. He made sure that all the lights were off since he didn't want Gabriella to think he was home yet. It was hard for him to think about this having his own girlfriend having a boyfriend that wasn't him. However, the more he thought about it that she wasn't his girlfriend anymore since he left her that night. He put his hands to his face and let them rest trying to think how things are going to be now.

Troy didn't leave his room for a long time seeing that it was almost night time feeling the suns rays falling behind and since that time he hadn't move since seeing that new person. He looked up as he stared at himself in the mirror for a long time knowing that he had to pretend that he was alright with it. However, he did make a promise with himself that only he would know about and that knew that if anything happen to his Angel that he will make those who ever cause her that pain would pain. Not even God himself would stop him from making sure who ever made Gabriella cry would face something that they would only think existence in the depths of hell.

He stood up and walked over the window looking out seeing a full moon coming out and felt better about making his promise that only he would know about. However, he would have to sacrifice the one thing that kept him going for so long and that was his love. That was just a small thing to him now wanting to make sure that Gabriella's happiness was more important then anything else. Troy pulled the covers off the bed and lay on it pulling the covers back. He looked at the ceiling for a long time when finally falling asleep looking forwards for school wanting to get back into the gym and get back in shape for basket ball and seeing his friend too. Soon he drifted off to sleep and soon entering all the memories and nightmares that dance around him like shadows on the walls of his room. However, tonight was different because he was home and he wanted to have just peace.

**Author Note: Yes folks, it's the sequel to the Beast Within, thank you to all the people that review the first one and I hope you enjoy this one too. I would like to thank my beta Reader ****hollywoodx.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical

The sound of an alarm going off as Troy did a heavy sigh when hitting the clock so the sound would turn off. The numbers read 5:30 in the morning which was a good time for him to get up since he had to get ready for school and get the morning work out ready for himself. Slowly he got up and stretch seeing that he was still in his room which was a good thing as he put on some basketball clothes and grabbing his regular clothes stuffing them into a bag and walking out of his room. He was walking down the hallway as quietly since he didn't want to wake up Gabriella because it would be just too hard for him to see her knowing that she was dating another guy.

Troy moved down the stairs seeing no was up which was a good thing as he started to make himself a small snack before school would start as he walked out of the house. He head to his truck when getting in and sitting down slowly starting the truck up hearing the engine roar to live. For a long time he just sat in his truck listening to the music of 30 Seconds to Mars nodding his head back and forth when putting his truck into gear and driving off.

It didn't take him too long when reaching East High and parking in a back spot where no one could see his truck. He got out seeing on other basketball player was here which made it seem a lot easier for him to train and get his body back into shape when he started to walk towards the gym having his bag hanging from shoulder when going in from the locker room side of the gym. Troy walked inside and looked around nodding his head seeing no one was here a good thing was for him since he didn't want to see anyone.

He walked out to the gym smelling the same air that had been there once he won that trophy as he smiled. Soon he got a basketball that he was starting to practice feeling so out of shape when shooting the basketball and easily putting it in the basket as he smiled seeing that he still got it. Troy started to work harder the he ever had since he felt so out of shape but in truth Troy's body was solid like a rock while everything was at its top performs since he was away.

"You should stop that son" Jack said sitting on the bleachers watching his son working on his jump shot and making sure that he was still able to run up and down the court.

Troy didn't stop his drills as he heard his father "Why should I stop when I want to get better" he asked without looking up from doing his suicides drills.

A laugh could be heard from Jack "You know that beast is still lock away inside of you but it will get out Troy, it will always try to get out" he said blood still running down his face.

Those voices weren't reaching him while he kept pushing himself while he stopped for a break and looked at the spot seeing that Jack wasn't there anymore which made things a lot better for him. He removed his shirt since it was getting too hard for him to do what he was doing when revealing all those scars that still refuse to heal which Troy didn't mind as he set it down and started to work again practicing his dribbling again.

Hallway

Chad let out a yawn seeing that it was way to early for some morning practice as he looked at the half asleep Jason while Zeke was reading a cook book. He shook his head slowly seeing that they were still trying to deal with what happen a year ago but Chad knows that one day that Troy would come back but he was starting to lose hope about this. He was more worried if Troy did come back how Troy would deal with Gabriella with Nick now since it was just a huge mess right now with how the school is from the different groups and the sports.

"Hey Chad, what are you going to work on this morning since Sharpay is going to making me bake her cookies for lunch so I have to get those ready before classes started" Zeke said looking up from his cook book and showing that he was completely serious about the request.

He turned his head having some of his hair in his face and sighed "Sure Zeke its no big deal" he said going to the gym door but stopping when seeing someone shooting a three and easily making it.

Chad stopped when seeing that perfect shot seeing it going in and his eyes widen when a big smile appeared seeing where the ball was rolling too and how picked it up and did lay up like it was nothing. Troy jumped down and smiled seeing that he was getting his feeling back of the game that he loved more than anything else as his necklace was still hanging from his neck. Zeke and Jason looked throw the window and smiles appeared on there faces seeing that it was Troy that came back from the dead and now playing basketball.

"TROY" Chad yelled when running into the gym as Troy turned his head and smiled seeing his friend running in as they did a there hand shake.

"What up Chad" he said looking up at Jason and Zeke walking into the gym as Troy nodded to them too. "Hey guys" he said as they each gave a high five to each other.

"Troy, where have you been for a year man it was so weird seeing one of the lunch windows completely shattered and blood and lockers completely destroyed. Plus with all the head people at the schools laying all around the school freaked people out" Chad said as he looked at Troy seeing that he seemed completely different now then before.

The blues eyes just stayed clean "I went to visit New York and just walked around the United States seeing a lot of interesting things" he said smiling while he goes to the basketball and easily making another shot sinking it. The guys looked at him and smiled seeing that he was really back from all this time.

"Come on Troy lets play two on two" Chad said with a smile when the teams were ready with Jason and Zeke against Chad and Troy as they started to play. They were moving against each other quickly and fast all four guys were good better then they were in a long time. Troy and Chad however, were on a completely different level of there playing for they were on the same mental link for they kept passing the ball without even looking at them or doing passes that most players would thought it was impossible but it wasn't for those two.

After, an hour or so the four were sitting on the blenchers sweat was coming down there bodies while they were breathing heavily the whole time. Troy looked up at the clock and saw that it was only 6:45 which was perfect for him to take a shower and get ready for school. He glance over at Chad and sighed knowing that it his friend was trying to tell him something but he couldn't so Troy knew that he would have to do something. However, Troy didn't open his mouth for a long time when taking a deep breath knowing that he would have to figure out what has happen since he was gone.

"Chad, be straight with me alright what happen to here when I was gone" he asked showing that he wanted Chad to tell him everything.

Chad looked up and then looked down at the floor knowing that Troy needed to know which made him sad about thinking about it. "Well after, you ran Gabriella was a complete mess she just sort of lost the will for a long time Taylor tried to make her feel better which work a lot of the girls help Gabriella out of her sort of funk. She was like that for a long time and I mean a long time but suddenly she was with the football group Nick was a new Quarterback and he is good too Troy and I mean good too but Gabriella and him I don't know if they are dating but they were spending every single moment together talking and laughing. Since that happen the basket ball that was thought the best suddenly sort of fell from the graces and hit rock bottom because the season had already started and we are on a losing streak right now while the football team hasn't lost one game. The original crew minus Gabriella still hang out but its be shit for us" he said shaking his head showing that a lot has be happening since Troy was gone but Troy didn't say anything for he didn't know what he could say.

Troy stood up and nodded at his friend "Well I don't know what I am going to do with Gabriella since she moved on and I sort of all right with that but with everything else will be fine" he said walking off grabbing his bag and heading to the gym locking as he took a deep breath.

"So she did move on that's sad Son" Jack said with a smile on his face while he was lying on bench in front of Troy's locker.

He looked at the ghost "So I left without a warning and now I have to suffer from it like always. Didn't you tell me that suffer is something that makes us stronger Father" he said using an icy tone while using the word of Father to Jack.

A bloody white teeth appeared while Jack looked at his Son "Maybe I don't know, however, I will tell you something we never knew that feeling Troy that feeling of love. It was poisons to us it killed us so badly that I made sure that you didn't have it and yet you have it still which is strange to me" Jack said sounding like he was still alive but that was impossible.

Troy removed his shirt revealing his scars all over his body however there was something different on his back for there was a large wings on his back one was a angel wing and the other one was a Demon wing. "Love was what killed you Jack because that was what I had against you and guess what happen I won" he said walking to the showers and starting the water.

The water was cold as it started nice against the warm skin as Troy started to wash his body off from the sweat when his hand went towards something over his heart. Around his neck was that necklace that he never took off since the day he got it for her but he removed his hand over his heart when a tattoo heart appeared with angel wings wrapped around it with the letter G in the middle. The scars around that part of the skin healed and the back was healing too so he was able to get the tattoos on his body. He started to wash his body and hair slowly taking his time for some reason like he didn't want to leave he just wanted to stay here however, he was suddenly awaken from that thought seeing Chad and the others coming in and starting to get ready for school.

He smiled when shaking his head as he walked towards his bag of clothes and started to pull out his black jeans that were torn and ripped with several studded belts with a black shirt that was from Hollywood Undead with black converse and a hoodie that was black too with Demon wings on the back. Troy got dress slowly while wrapping the belts around his waist and putting his IPod back into his ear throwing the bag into the locker and grabbing his backpack and slapped Chad on the back with a smile.

"I am going to walk around the school see what's new and what's not" he said putting his large headphones over his ears and putting his hoodie up as he walked out of the locker room and sighed.

The school was still nice everything from that nice was normal instead how it was from that one night but Troy pretend that no one could see him but they were staring at him wondering who he was. Troy grabbed two old looking fingerless gloves as putting them on since it was an old habit that would never die off he guessed. He kept walking around the school seeing that everything was the same as he looked around seeing the normal looking faces from the students that he first came here but there were the new freshmen around too. However, there was different since everything was football now from the hallways all the way to the lunch room and that was quite surprising to Troy but he didn't mind.

Troy was in the hallway opening his locker room easily doing the same old combine when suddenly someone hugged him from behind. All that he saw was a blur of blond and pink with a mix brown hair and nice looking clothes.

"TROY" two different voices screamed as Troy did thankfully turned around and hugged them before hitting the lockers with his back as he smiled seeing who it was.

"Hey Sharpay, Taylor its good to see you two" he said hugging them tightly showing that he did miss them. The girls hugged him back just as tightly as they pulled away from each other.

Troy looked at them and smiled he saw that Sharpay was still the same but she was just as beautiful as she was when he first saw her. Taylor was just as beautiful too but she was looked more like a woman looking to be the President of the United States which made him smile shaking his head.

"God, Troy you still able to pull of the Goth look so well" Sharpay said with a smile stilling having the eye for fashion as she looked at the clothes feeling how ripped he was still.

Taylor nodded too "I am so happy that your back does everyone else knows that your back" she asked seeing that Sharpay gave her a glance about how ripped and good he looked while he was away so long.

He looked at them and shrugged of a short of yes no sort of way to them "Everyone but one person knows that I am back" he said with another shrugged showing that they should figure out who didn't know.

Sharpay looked at him "Who" she asked showing that she didn't really know who it was.

Taylor put her hand to her face and shook her head gently "Honey, it Gabriella" she said with a sigh showing that Sharpay could be slow some times.

Sharpay made an O around her mouth showing that she now knows who it was that didn't know. "Why doesn't Gabi know" she asked looking at Troy showing that she wanted to know why Troy didn't tell her.

He shrugged a bit showing that he didn't really an answer for her as he sighed "I haven't had a chance to see her" he said when looking up and pulled his hood off and sighed. "Maybe she will figure it out now" he whispered looking away while going back to looking inside of his locker.

The girls turned their heads seeing what he was talking about when they saw what he meant when seeing the Nick and Gabriella talking and laughing with the bonus of holding hands. A lot of the people around them smiled seeing that they were a perfect couple but these were people that didn't know about Troy. Gabriella was looking really good with a nice with her jeans and a normal shirt while Nick just had some jeans and a shirt while having about two or three football guys behind him as they walked. Troy made sure that he was invisible with Gabriella right now not wanting to cause some sort of problem because of that promise he made to himself before going to sleep last night.

"Sharpay, Taylor" Gabriella said seeing her two friends as she walked over with Nick close behind as Troy still kept his back towards the group just in case not waiting to do anything.

Sharpay put up a nice looking smile on her face when seeing her friend "Hey, Gabi and Nick" she said showing that she was faking it so well which was a good thing that she was in the show business.

Taylor nodded "Yeah did you get my text about the meeting" she asked not even looking at Nick.

Gabriella nodded her head "Yeah, don't worry Ill be there it shouldn't be a problem at all since Nick has practice so I can just go with you afterwards" she said squeezing Nick's hand gently.

Nick nodded "Yeah big game Friday are you two going" he asked looking at Sharpay and Taylor trying to be nice to them.

Sharpay shrugged "Maybe, we may hang out with a friend that just showed up out the blue since I just got a called from them" she said smiling completely blowing Nick out of the water.

Gabriella looked at them "Who?" she asked knowing all of Sharpay's and Taylor's friends so she was wondering who Sharpay was talking about.

Sharpay smile when grabbing Troy's arm and pulling him around to the Gabriella and Nick. "What are you doing Sharpay tha…..Gabriella didn't even get a chance to finish the sentence when seeing someone that she thought she would never see again it was almost like seeing a ghost from that night ago. "Troy" she said in a small and shy voice completely thrown off guard by him being here.

Troy looked at him with his blue eyes and gave Sharpay a glare about not wanting something like this to happen right now. Sharpay just smiled resting her head against Troy's arm "This is my friend I was talking about Gabi" she said showing that she got what she wanted to see.

Nick was completely lost not really understanding what was going on "Gabi, who is this guy" he said looking down at Troy which Troy just looked at Nick smiling with his strange looking teeth which made Nick short of shocked.

Troy held out his hand "I am Troy Bolton nice to meet you Nick" he said ready to shake his hand.

He was shock of shock at Troy when nodding his head and reaching out and shaking Troy's hand tightly showing that he wasn't some push over. Troy smile when barely putting any pressure onto Nick's hand but to Nick was painfully when he smiled pulling his hand away.

Gabriella was quiet the whole time not even looking at Troy as Nick and Troy shook hands. "Well, it was nice see you Gabriella" Troy said as he nodded his head and walked away with Sharpay and Taylor next to him as they walked away. Gabriella looked up finally when watching Troy's back seeing that he didn't look like he changed but for some reason she felt like he changed so much in such a long time he was gone.

"Who was that Gabi, you never actual never not talk for this long" Nick said snapping Gabriella out of her little world showing that she didn't now what he was talking about.

"Sorry just I haven't see him for a long time" she said smiling showing that she was pretending that she was back to normal talking and enjoying herself which was making Nick back to normal. However, behind that Gabriella was just shock seeing Troy and seeing how good he looked but she just didn't know what to do anymore.

**Miss. Darbus Classroom**

"What the fuck Sharpay" Troy said slamming his fist against his old desk looking at Sharpay who was near Zeke with his arms wrapped around her waist.

Sharpay just looked at him shrugging "What she was going to find out sooner or later I thought it was the perfect time to do it" she said shrugging again kissing Zeke's neck gently.

Troy shook his head when sitting down on top of his desk sighing when pulling his headphones around his neck and looking at his friend. "I didn't want her to freak out when seeing me I thought she would just see me in class then everything would be alright" he said shaking his head showing that he didn't understand as he sighed.

Ryan looked at Troy then looking at his twin "You did that because you don't like Nick so you wanted Gabriella to have her old feels back up when seeing Troy right" he said as Kelsi smiled when glancing at Sharpay seeing that she was going red showing that Ryan was right with his guess.

Chad looked at Sharpay and shook "Look on the bright side Troy this means you and Gabriella will get back together with each other" he said with a smile nodding his head showing that he was happy about this sort of thing.

Troy looked at them and shook his head "I don't think that's going to happen anymore" he said when sighing showing that he knew something that they didn't and that she didn't have her necklace on and that showed it was over so Troy just thought about it for so long and he knew it was true. Gabriella really did move on so he was going have to move on too but he knew that he couldn't because his heart belong to only her and that was what was true so he couldn't move on.

Suddenly the bell rang and Troy sighed when sliding into his seat knowing that this day was going to be hell but he shook his head when seeing Gabriella walk in and giving Nick a kiss and he sighed. 'This is going to be a hellish day' he thought to himself when leaning back and getting ready for the start of the day.

**Author Note: Alright here is chapter 2, I will try doing a chapter maybe every two weeks maybe less it depends how many ideas I get for this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical **

Gabriella kissed Nick as she smiled when glancing over at Troy seeing that he watched but easily looked away like it wasn't showing that he wasn't affected by something like that. She didn't really care but deep down she did as she walked into the front of the classroom and sitting down while waiting for Miss. Darbus as she was reading some sort of play for the school musical or something like that. Gabriella waited for the time knowing that she wouldn't be able to do anything when Miss. Darbus stood up and looked at everyone.

"Well, I see a lot of old faces that have returned" she said looking at Troy and that most of her normal looking homeroom. "We have a good year for all of you since Prom is here and such now as you all know that this year is that will be mostly papers and also partner work so everyone better have a person that they will like since I am already chosen the pairs of two for all of you. Now about the breaking fights around the school all of you will stop unless you wish to be expelled since this is East high and we don't fight against each other like animals" she said looking at all the guys.

When Miss. Darbus said that Troy looked up sort of in a weird away of not really understanding what she meant. 'There fights breaking out around the school' he thought when looking at Chad who looked ashamed of it when the class was actually started and Miss. Darbus was talking about Hamlet. It was an interesting thing for Troy to listen too as he started to take down notes and making sure that everything in order not even looking at Gabriella through the whole class as the bell ring after Miss. Darbus was going to be talking about the whole how Greece started the plays and such. Troy stood up grabbing his backpack and throw it over his shoulder when seeing Gabriella running out of the class like she was going to be late too something.

He walked over towards Chad and the others "What does Miss. Darbus mean about fights breaking around the school" he asked walking out of the door with everything one.

Ryan sort of shrugged "Well, Troy since the basket ball team fell from the top without you the football has sort of started a iron grip around the school using force against everyone no one has really you know step up to the challenge" he said as they kept walking.

Troy nodded when he was about to say something when suddenly a football player slammed his shoulder against him. The huge football player turned around "What the fuck you bum into me why don't you say sorry" the guy said turning around with another guy backing him up.

Everyone looked at Troy who hadn't turned towards face the guy but instead of everyone thinking Troy would rush and attack him he just walked away like it was nothing. That wasn't a smart thing as the football guy walked over "Hey, say your sorry bitch" he yelled when grabbing Troy's shoulder which wasn't smart when in one motion had the guy on his knees twisting the player's arm in a way making the two hundred fifty guy to knee in front of Troy.

He looked down at the pathetic looking guy his eyes were cold but not as cold as they had been in the past when pushing the guy down "Don't do that again or you will lose an arm" Troy said when turning around and walking away with everyone following him.

Sharpay just smiled "I can't believe it you can still do something like that as if it was nothing" she said looking at Troy who turned and face them.

"So I am guessing we are going have to do something" he asked showing that he was wanted to get everything straight again which was something that he wasn't sure about it.

Kelsi looked at him "Troy if you could a lot of the theater people are getting the worst of it and since I have Ryan they aren't as bold with the three of us but everyone else is a target" she said sadly as Troy sighed when hearing that knowing that he wasn't looking forward to actually hit someone.

"I am going to think about it since I need to see how bad it is" he said knowing that he learn to only trust his eyes about everything instead of what people told him as he walked off to his art class now with Kelsi following him.

Chad and Ryan looked at each other "I think we may need to tell him" Ryan said showing that they didn't tell Troy everything.

Chad shook his head "We can't you know what will happen but I also know that if we don't will have something like the Junk Yard War" he said showing that something big was coming up something like that terrible game.

Zeke came up behind them "You know that we will need his strength for what will ever happen. Also Troy is the best of the best Chad and you know that better then anyone else" he said when turning and kissing Sharpay on the cheek seeing her going off.

Chad rubbed his neck and running his hand through his hair "I don't know yet alright but after seeing something like that it makes me have a chill down my spine seeing Troy easily taking a guy down like that as if it was nothing" he said as he shook his head again. "I don't know alright we'll just play it by ear for now if Troy comes and talks of us then we'll tell him" he said as they all nodded and walked off to the different classes that they had.

**Art Room**

Troy was sitting in the back listening to music while he was moving his head slightly up and down when looking at some art work he was interested in. For some reason he was just enjoying the time with his music listening to some Space Cowboy and other stuff that he found from around the States as he started to do some painting which started to relax him as Kelsi watched him and shook her head while working on some music. She looked over seeing Gabriella working on something for year book and some other things too since she had been doing a lot of work lately for some reason.

Kelsi shook her head when seeing Troy starting to work on some sort of beautiful sky and clouds from somewhere that wasn't from New Mexico from the looks of it. She watched silently as Troy worked kept moving his hands all around the paper with his hands even through Mrs. Q never actually like people to do finger painting but this was something completely different from what normal people could see. Troy moved his hands all over the paper making sure that no paint would get on his clothes.

"Wow" Kelsi said in shock seeing it and it was actually so beautiful that only someone that traveled could do something like that as if it was really. She touched Troy's shoulder to try to get his attention.

He turned his head as he smiled when washing his hands off and pulling the headphones off from his head and to his neck looking at her "What's up Kelsi" he asked drying his hands with a paper towel looking at what he painted.

It was a beautiful landscape of a forest with the sun just rising or setting with the beautiful colors mixed all around with a nice looking lake right in front of all the trees. It was something that you actually had to see because the painting could only do so much for someone. "Still not good" he said sighing when rubbing his neck gently when looking at Kelsi.

"What do you mean not good its perfect the colors the space everything is just so perfect" she said in shock at hearing Troy say something like that about his painting.

He shrugged "You had to be there to see how perfect it was" he said with a smile when starting to put all his tools away when stretching with a little of his shirt was up revealing his tattoo which Kelsi notice it in a heart beat.

"You got a tattoo" she said really loud which a lot of people turned and seeing Troy look at Kelsi and nodding his head slightly a little embarrassed. "Can I see it" she asked secretly hoping that Gabriella would come over and see him once again.

Troy looked at everyone and sighed when turning around and lifting up revealing his wings to everyone. Kelsi's eyes widen when seeing the tattoo seeing how perfect it was for him but she was wondering what they were two different wings which made no sense too her. However, in the back Gabriella's eyes were starting to grow when seeing the Angel wing as she gripped her wrist tightly 'Troy' she thought when knowing that Angel was hers because he always called her his Angel. She was getting choked up and she had to get out of there as she escaped but running right into Nick which wasn't the best time for her.

"Hey Gabi, are you alright" he asked looking at her showing that he was worried about her as he saw that she was almost going to cry.

Gabriella quickly regains herself and smiled at him "I am great just wanting to see you" she said kissing him on the lips gently. However, it was never the same with Troy it never will be the same.

Troy put back his shirt on and looked at them "I hope you all like it" he said with a smile showing that the show was over as everyone walked away seeing that Gabriella was gone which made him shrugged showing that he didn't care. However, deep down it was killing him so much that he wanted to escape this and go back on the road but he wasn't because this was his home now. The day on with that from Troy making sure that Gabriella didn't see him through out the day since it was just all bad for a lot of people when lunch rounded around Troy was sitting on the roof looking up at the sky showing that he just couldn't believe how tired he was from everything that happen today.

"So what are you doing to do just run away and hide from her while she fucking Nick the whole day" Jack asked standing on the edge of the roof looking like he was going to jump.

"Leave me alone" he said showing that he wasn't in the mood to actually pay attention to the ghost that kept appearing around him.

"Why" he asked appearing right next to him wondering what his unhappy would say now.

Troy looked at him "Because your annoying and your not really" he said when suddenly hearing the doors of the roof starting to open up and sounds of heavy feet walking up the stairs.

"I think you have annoying insects beside me" he said with a laugh seeing that a lot of the football team was here and the guy that Troy easily took down.

"Hey Fucker I got a problem to handle with you" he said cracking his neck showing that he was going to enjoy the beating that he was going to give this smart ass.

Those blue eyes looked over at them carefully wondering what they were here but he just shrugged "Yeah I think we do" he said standing up and putting his hands in his pockets.

**Lunch Room**

"Why didn't you tell me that he was back" Gabriella said in an anger voice showing that she wanted to know how many of her friends know that Troy was back and no one told her.

Ryan looked at her "He showed up at the Country Club yesterday he was just working and he revealed himself to us" he said shrugging his shoulders as Kelsi nodded her head.

"Yeah, Gabi I was shock when seeing him here back too beside you live with him how did you not know he was back" she asked looking at Gabriella who was taken back from the question that he was shot back right at her.

"Well" she said trying to think "I haven't been to his room since he left so I didn't know but did all of you knew that he was back and didn't tell me" she asked again trying to put the pressure back on them.

Chad shrugged when spinning the basketball on the tip of his finger "He was playing basketball when seeing he beside it looked like he had been there for a long time for how sweat he was" Chad said shrugging again when showing that it wasn't that hard for Troy would have done something like that before.

She sighed when sitting down and putting her head on the lunch table and was thinking about everything since the game was this weekend and she had to give Nick an answer about actually being officially together with him since they were just friends with benefits and nothing more. However, with Troy coming back it throw everything into a mess as she sighed.

"Can you guys come to the game with me Friday please" she said looking at her friends with pleading eyes.

Sharpay looked at her "Why Gabby you never ask this before beside you and Nick always like having alone time with each other" she said looking at her friend.

Gabriella just looked away "I just want to have my friends to be there" she said looking down.

"Troy comes and we'll show up" Taylor said writing down a couple math problems down and figuring them out quickly and getting the answers.

She looked up at her friend seeing that they all agreed with Taylor about having Troy coming which was something that she couldn't have happen but at the same time she wanted him to come so badly that it was hurting. Gabriella didn't really say anything for a long time thinking back when she use to kiss Troy's lips and hug him it was so nice it was so different from what Nick could offer but it was nice knowing that he was going to be there without her watching up and finding out that he was gone because of some reason.

She took a deep breath and looking at them "Fine" she whispered as she stood up when suddenly see several students starting to get up rush towards the roof. "Huh" she said seeing that a lot of the lunch room was whispering and running up to the lunch room.

Everyone at the table looked at each other and stood up and followed everyone while Gabriella was in the back of everyone when feeling someone bumped into her shoulder seeing that Troy was walking the opposite way from where everyone was going which was strange she thought as she kept going up the roof. Soon, everyone got onto the roof and there was a lot of people wide eye and shocked seeing what they saw as Gabriella pushed through and was shocked too.

The whole football team was down beat and bruised all over the roof but no one was dead they were just hitting real bad. No one had broken bones or even was bleeding bad just bruises all over there body with groans. Soon the teachers saw this and were shocked trying to get everyone away from making everything seems worst. However, Gabriella had already left knowing who did something like this like it was nothing. Chad however, was in that different shock seeing that Troy could still do something like this even if he wasn't trying to hurt anyone that was amazing thing that not even mastered yet. He looked over at Ryan who nodded his head seeing that Troy was a hell of a lot stronger then he was a few months ago and for what was about to come Troy would be a perfect person to have on there side.

Gabriella was running down the stairs her hair was getting in her eyes while she was running but she kept pushing it out of her ears so many times when seeing Troy walking into shop class for cars and such. She rushed in and looked at him "TROY" she yelled showing that she was anger.

Almost everyone in the class turned and looked at her yelling at Troy who turned around and looked at her "Um…..yes" he asked seeing that she was blushing in embarrassed for what she did.

"Can we talk please" she asked in a shy voice once again as Troy nodded as they walked out of the classroom and walked into the music room which was never used during time.

They walked into the classroom as Troy shut the door behind him as he looked at her "What do you want to talk about with me" he asked showing that he was interested in what she was going to say. However, secretly he was enjoyed by this so that he was able to talk with her.

Gabriella took a deep breath "Why did you come back Troy after you left me that night. Why" she asked showing that she was wondering that question for a long time that it had bug her for so long.

He looked at her for a long time as he walked over to a chair and sat down and looked at her "Why did I leave huh" he said leaning back in the chair and started to think about it. "If I didn't leave then I think I would have because you more pain to you and to me then any sort of good Gabriella. I would have cause more problems for you and me if I didn't leave for I release everything and I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to control himself that I would have kill you" he said showing that he had given her a good answer.

Gabriella looked at him "So you left because you thought you would hurt me" she asked showing that she was a little unsure about him but that night was craved into her memory seeing Troy that way before.

Troy nodded "Yes I thought I was going to hurt you so I decide to leave and also do some other things too" he said showing that he had done a lot of things.

She just looked at him "Did you do that on the roof" she asked crossing her arms under her breast which Troy looked at them for a second seeing how lovely they were like always.

Troy looked at her for a long time showing that there was no point in lying to her but he sighed again not saying anything just yet. "Ill tell you but tell me are you dating that Nick guy" he asked showing that he was willing to trained information.

Gabriella sighed "We met at a mall I finally was able to leave the house and he help me get back to where I am unlike you" she said really showing that she was anger at him for leaving as Troy did feel hurt. "I mean Troy were did you go after that night I was heart broken that you left it was like you ripping out my heart and making sure that I would died but now I am fine and I don't want you to wreck that" she said in a anger tone.

Gabriella kept that in for so long that all her anger was coming out at Troy as she kept yelling at him and Troy took it all of it and he didn't move but he just nodded his head slowly showing that he was alright with it. Soon she was done breathing hard after how she felt used when he left and everything.

He stood up and looked at her "I did do that on the roof" he whispered walking down and right at her when showing her the necklaces "I am sorry" he said walking away and closing the door behind him showing that he was hurt but he didn't say anything evil or mean to her he just took it all.

Gabriella was suddenly crying realizing that she told him everything that she kept inside of her for so long that she couldn't believe it as she broke down after being strong for so long and just cried for a long time.

**Author Note: thanks you for the reviews and I no new character next week maybe the week after it and not worry Ill finish this story off and start a new one.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical

Troy just got out of the principal office since a lot of the other guys that were waiting for their turn for the Principal was trying to figure out what happen on the roof since no player on the football team talked about what happen so it was a witch hunt for who every attacked the team. Troy was a good liar so he was able to get out without even the Principal knowing that he was the guy which was a really good thing for him. He didn't want to cause a lot of problems for Miss. Montez for it would be anger at him so he was trying really hard to stay out of trouble but it was a lot harder for him. He sighed when starting to rub his neck gently putting his headphones on once again and started to listen to some Space Cowboy again which help him relax. He kept walking when stopping and seeing that it was almost the end of the day and that meant basket ball that was something that would be good to release all his rage.

A smile appeared on his face since he just skipped his next class and head straight to the weight room removing his shirt and taking a deep breath. Troy's body was revealed his tattoos of his wings and heart while his scarred body which was healing but it was still bad looking if anyone could see it. He remove his headphones and also his IPod putting it in the stereo which was good that he started to play music really loud as he grabbed his gloves and smiled. He went to working on his body once again to make himself stronger and in a lot better sharp.

Chad and the guys were talking and walking down to towards the weight room as they were pissed that the teachers thought they were apart of that attack on the football team. "It bad enough that the school going to hell but us beating the football team is something completely different" Jason said shaking his head slowly showing that he didn't like what things were going too as he sighed.

Ryan nodded his head "I agree Jason but still with the football team winning that is what matter in this place including the smart people too" he said with a sighed when stopping and hearing music.

Chad turned and looked at Ryan "What wrong dude" he asked showing that he was interested in what Ryan suddenly stopped when he stop too and hearing the music. "huh" he whispered hearing the music going to Warriors of Time by Black Tide when everyone walking to door way seeing Troy hitting a punching bag and it was flying.

"TROY" Zeke yelled over the music when Troy looked up sweaty and grabbing the punching bag resting his hands on it when seeing his friend and nodded at them "What up" he said turning down the music.

"What are you doing dude" Chad asked looking at Troy seeing how sweaty Troy was and such as he shook his head.

"Working out for basket ball practice and also just making sure that I don't lose my edge" he said with a smile when easily kicking the punching bag and sending it flying to the other side of the wall since it was one of those sliding bags.

The guys each looked at each other "Do you mind if we spar against you, all of us against you" Ryan asked showing that the guys really wanted to try to beat Troy just once.

The boy eye teen just smiled as he wipe the sweat away from his face and smiled "Alright" he said showing that he wouldn't mind when throwing them UFC gloves "I am guessing these are new" he said putting them and seeing that they were a perfect fit for him.

Zeke nodded "It for the girls self defense class" he said as each guy was getting ready with their gloves and also removing their shirts and putting some shorts on.

Troy walked to the center of the room and started to spin his arms around slowly seeing that he was watching them with those carefully eyes. Ryan was the first on done getting his hat on tight showing that he was serious. Zeke came out in a Russian style of fighting from what Troy remember fighting a while ago as he remember the named called Sambo a deadly style of that too. Jason was in his wrestling style of fighting like always as Troy saw that Jason had gotten better by the way he was standing. Finally Chad tied his hair back into a semi ponytail and got into his boxing style as Troy smiled.

Suddenly Ryan suddenly ran towards Troy sending an elbow right at Troy's face but Troy easily moved grabbing Ryan's arm and twisting it behind his back and looked at the others while Ryan was trying to get out. Troy quickly release Ryan's arm when Zeke sent an fist right at Troy's side but he got out of the way just in time when moving again with Jason following up with a elbow drop but it missed him as Troy was looking at them and smiling.

"I see that you four have gotten better" he said not turning around knowing that Chad was behind with his arm out stretch and barely missed Troy's cheek since Troy just moved his head slightly. A smiled appeared on Troy's face in a animalist way "My turn" he said when quickly turning around slamming his foot right into Chad's side sending him to the ground.

The sounds of fighting could be heard with Nick walking the hallways enjoying the time to relax when he heard people fighting or practice it was hard for him to tell as he walked into the weight room when seeing Troy standing alone with everyone else on the floor laughing. Nick started to clap when Troy turned his head and saw Nick making him growl gently but stopped and sighed.

"That impressive Troy right" Nick said pointing at Troy pretending like he was thinking about something when stopping. "Would you mind having a match with me" he asked seeing what Troy would say since he was looking at the gloves.

Chad sat up "Don't do it Troy he has a fighting style that I never seen before" he said getting up feeling a bit of pain in his chest while walking off the mate.

Troy just looked at the guy for a long time and sighed "Sure" he said knowing that he was interested in what he may face later. Nick bow showing that he had experience but Troy just walked to the other side and waited for Nick as he got ready. Soon both guys stood facing each other while Troy and Nick just looked at each other carefully. Troy felt something was different like he was facing a tiger or something but he was calm for he wasn't turning into the beast again for he had control of it as he got into his fighting position watching Nick carefully. However, Nick's eyes were close as he was breathing deeply when opening them and Troy suddenly felt fear as he back away in a way that he didn't know why.

The guy's watch "What" Ryan whispered showing that he never seen Troy do that before back away from an enemy.

Troy shook his head gently 'What was wrong with him' he thought when putting his guard back on as he rushes towards Nick. A smile appeared when Nick easily took the form of Bok Fu Pi when easily blocking Troy's punch and slamming Nick's fist into Troy's chest making him stop in his track. Troy couldn't move as he was still when Nick smiled "Your weak Troy" he whispered when suddenly sending several punches to Troy's heart.

"NICK" Gabriella's voice called seeing where he was as Nick smiled when patting Troy's faced gently. "You couldn't do a thing against my Bok Fu Pi" he whispered when Troy's grabbed Nick's wrist and crushing it blood was coming down his mouth showing that Troy was stronger then Nick thought. "I don't think so" Troy whispered blood was dripping down his mouth when hitting the ground letting go of Nick's wrist. Everything in Troy's vision suddenly went back that he couldn't tell what was happening but he was seeing nothing but black.

**A few minutes later**

Troy suddenly shot up and looked around wondering what was happening as he smiled looking around wondering what was going to happen. He looked around knowing that he was feeling better but looking at the ceiling "What happen" he whispered sitting up and gently touching his chest feeling a pain as he looked seeing that all his friends all around him.

"Troy" Kelsi said looking at him see that he was completely fine beside the fact that his chest were the tattoo was bruise.

"What happen" Troy said feeling pain in his chest but he took a deep breath and nodded his head feeling that he need to relax. All he knew that he felt pain around his heart and it was painfully when a smile of an animal looking one appeared on his face.

"What are you smiling about Troy you almost died from what the school Nurse said" Zeke said sitting in the bed next of Troy wondering what happen.

Troy turned and looked at Zeke and the others "I got a first look of the Modern day Bok Fu Pi or the White tiger quite impressive" Troy said getting up slowly swinging his legs over the bed.

Sharpay looked at him "What do you mean" she asked seeing how worried she was about him from the way she looked at Troy.

He felt his feet hit the ground "For the second time in a long time I felt fear within me and also I lost but I think it was more of a draw. However, that's not the point that style is a modern made style in American when I was traveling around the states I fought a lot of people with different styles that could easily beat anyone but I heard about this one style that was more impressive then any of the others and that was the White Tiger and I never seen it until now. The style is mixed with about four different ones making that person almost unpredictable and since I have no style it also makes me a wild card too" he explain as everyone nodded their heads slowly.

Ryan looked at Troy "Could you beat it" he asked in a serious voice as all the guys nodded his head.

Troy looked up from his trace of thought "I don't know since I only saw one move which did a hell of a lot stronger then what I thought" he said looking at each guy's face seeing that there was something. "What" he said looking at them showing that he wanted to know what they wanted.

Jason looked at the girls "Sorry but we have to talk about this thing privately" he said showing that this was a serious thing.

Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi looked at each other showing that they didn't like what this was going to happen but they did. However, Sharpay did voice her opinion which made Troy smile about what she was saying.

"You five better not do some stupid shit like last year like the fucking Junk Yard War thing. I don't want my Zeke in the hospital telling me that he fell down the fucking stairs" she said yelling when walking out making Troy laugh as Zeke shut the door and blushed about how protective his girlfriend was.

When the door was shut the girls were standing out and looking each other knowing that something was up. "So what do you think they are talking about since I don't know I am going to like this" Taylor said calm and thinking about what was going on.

Sharpay push back some of her hair and laugh "I bet its going to be something violent that involves our boys getting almost killed like a last time you saw that video link last time we saw them the beating and the blood" Sharpay said in a chill. "Beside with Troy back I don't know what will happen but I once that Zeke has been training a lot more lately with Ryan" she said thinking about it.

Kelsi nodded her head "Yeah I notice that too Ryan has really been pushing himself for some reason and it doesn't seem good. However, I think something is up so I think we have to some looking around but knowing these guys its going to be hard" Kelsi said biting her lips gently thinking about they should do.

Taylor smiled when looking at them "I think its time for me to work Chad over" she said revealing a seductive smile on her face.

Sharpay and Kelsi smiled when seeing that look their faces that they knew what Taylor meant. "So do you want the thong or do you just want the whip cream" she said with a smile showing that she was going to enjoy.

Taylor smiled sweetly "Surprise me" she said sweetly as she walked off with the others knowing that Taylor was going to do what she knew best.

**Football Field**

Nick was struggle feeling his wrist which was his arm which he throws was still in pain from when Troy grabbed him. He was surprise to having such pain but he was shaking and he knew that he was excited for what he found. Nick has always been the best since he transferred here this year. He was the only person that was able to get into the school because he was all American football players and the coach wanted him badly and he was going to do it.

However, he was also a master at his style and that was easily defeated anyone however, this Troy was completely different from anyone else. Soon the practice was over as he looked his wrist seeing that it was bruising and he knew that it was fractured which made him eve more interested in this Troy. A smile appeared on his face just like the old Troy wanting something to give him a challenge once again and he knew that the Site would be interesting this time. However, he smiled when seeing Gabriella sitting and waving at him.

Nick smiled when one of his linebackers walked up to him "The date has been set" he whispered into his ear. "Alright" Nick whispered back knowing that the Site was going to be an interesting for this was a new thing.

He walked up to his girlfriend and kissed her on the lips gently showing that he was happy about having such a special girl. "What wrong Nick, you were off today" Gabriella whispered into Nick's ear.

"Oh, I just messed up my wrist that's all" he said with a smile when nodding his head showing that he was alright with his wrist.

Gabriella nodded "That's good I saw that you were in pain I was a little worried about you" she said hugging him as they sat down in the stands showing it was a nice day.

Nick just look at the sky when looking at her "So what is Troy to you since you seem really shock that he was here" he said showing that he knew that he was standing on thin ice with her right now.

Gabriella sighed "I don't want to talk about it" she whispered as Nick nodded his head slowly.

"That's fair when your ready then I am here to listen to you" he said kissing her on the lips showing that he really liked kissing her a lot.

Gabriella smiled "thank you Nick" she whispered when pulling away from him after the kiss and holding his hand gently and smiling at him.

**Gym a few hours after Troy and secret meeting**

The coach of the basket ball team was really pushing the team since he found out that Troy was back. The team was finally getting better and working so much better now since the four key players were once again together and that was a key boast to the morale for the team. The practice last almost two hours and everyone was sweating badly but Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason were standing tall while the coach nodded his head after making them team run ten set of suicides.

"Good work everyone" Coach said with a nodded of his head showing that he was quite happy with everything. However, he was walking out of the gym but stopped and seeing that the four were still working out on passing and shooting. He shook his head showing that he was impressed with them like always.

Chad shot the ball making another easy basket when looking at Troy was still breathing hard. "So do you think you will be able to beat him" he asked looking at their wild card like always.

Troy had his hand at his chest and took another deep breath "I think I should be able to but I need to do something that I don't want too but I maybe able to do it" he said showing that he was still trying to breath better.

Zeke ran when easily towards the basketball and dunking it like it was nothing showing that he was easily doing it. He cracked his neck when passing the ball to Jason who was also easily shooting another shot.

"What are you doing to do" Jason asked when landing on the floor as Troy looked at them in a way of they didn't need to know. They all nodded knowing that it had to be a difficult thing.

"Did you guys know that Miss. Darbus is sending us to a camping trip next week" Ryan said walking through the gym sounding surprise about what he was hearing which made everyone stare at him.

Ryan looked at them "Yeah Miss. Darbus's home room class is going camping for some skill building thing that is suppose to be help for something. She just announces it and the Mr. Principal announce it" he said unsure about what they were thinking about it since it was a surprising about something like this.

Everyone mouth was open about to argue when suddenly "Perfect" Troy said looking at them showing that is what he needed right now as he smiled.

"HUH" everyone said in a surprise voice showing they were shock and they didn't even know what to think about it.

Troy smiled looking at them "I need something interesting and I know that this will help me" he said with a smile on his face showing that he just knew that he could regain what he locked away so long ago. "However, I also like camping so this is going to be fun" he said with a smile on his face that was even bigger.

Everyone looked at him and shook their heads showing that they weren't going to enjoy this one bit. "You're one strange one Troy" Ryan said with a smile on his face patting Troy on the shoulder.

**Author Note: Troy camping what going to happen and what is the Site please stay and read I will try to get the other chapter up this week or next week. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical**

There was a short yellow school bus in front of the East High with Mrs. Darbus in front looking at her homeroom with a smile on her face. "This is going to be great isn't it going to camping for two days" she said in her actress sounding tone.

Everyone was looking down wearing not really wildness since they were all city kids. Troy was in the back of the crowd having his dirty jeans from work with a shirt too with a jacket too as he smiled having his face showing that he was going to enjoy this a lot while having a duffle bag around his upper body. He cracked his neck when seeing Sharpay show up in all pink outfits for the woods which made him smile shaking his head. However, he turned and looked at Gabriella seeing that she was dressed in some dirty jeans that worked well with her hips with a nice plain shirt and she looked beautiful with her hair in a ponytail.

"Dude this if fucking stupid" Chad mumble when walking next to Troy as he looked at his best friend making him nodded his head.

"Maybe I don't know this should be an interesting thing for us" he said with a smile showing that he was going to enjoy the woods.

"Why the hell are you going to enjoy being in the woods for about three nights and four days" he said shaking his head but Troy just hit Chad in the back of his head.

"It will help everyone" he said showing that he was going to enjoy this as he just cracked his neck again when everyone started to get onto the bus.

Troy got into the back and started to lean his head back and close his eyes putting his headphones on and started to feel the bus start drive off. He went off into his swimming pool of memories which haunted him so much. However, he just slept and remembered things that he thought that he long forgotten started to appear once again which he didn't mind.

Gabriella was sitting with Taylor, Sharpay in the front of them with Kelsi sitting next to Sharpay. Gabriella was looking at her phone seeing if Nick text or anything but there was nothing there which made her sort of sad when looking at Sharpay who was smiling and waving at Zeke who always with playing cards.

"You know that he not going to text you" Taylor said reading a book since she was enjoying the book that she was reading as they kept driving.

Gabriella looked at her "Why do you hate Nick so much Tay I don't know what he did to you" she said showing that she wanted to know what Nick did.

Taylor slammed her book shut "Gabriella, hun I don't like Nick because he let his football soldiers around the school and turns the school's life into a living hell for all of us. You may be thinking that your in love but reality I know that Troy was the best thing for you in a long time. Now he is back your acting like your old self when you were pretending not to see anything" Taylor said telling her brutal truth to Gabriella's face.

Gabriella just looked at her best friend and sighed not knowing what to say since she was right but in some way she was wrong too. "I know what he does Taylor I do know" she whispered as she looked down at her feet while putting her hands together still looking at her feet.

Taylor just looked at her not really understanding what she was talking about as she just shrugged it off knowing that Gabriella was just trying to do or anything since this camping trip may be a good thing after all. The drive to the camp site was long and the students were getting restless while Troy still stayed in the back of the bus resting his head against the window while he slept enjoying the rest he was getting. However, he felt the bus stop as a smile appeared on his face when pulling his headphones down and resting them against his neck as he smiled. The outside was beautiful with trees with small amounts of desert around the area too. There were several cabins all around the area but Troy wasn't going to need any of those as he saw that everyone was starting to get off the bus and he followed grabbing his bag and throwing it over his shoulder when coming off the bus. He stood in a line with everyone smelling the fresh air and the trees it was like he was in some sort of paradise.

Miss. Darbus looked at everyone "Alright everyone you all have free time I want you to explore your inner self" she said with a smile however, that famous bucket for cellphones "However, there will be no phones or IPods" she said looking at everyone. As she said those words everyone beside a few people groan out as the cells were taken away from everyone. "Now for lodging first come first serve" she said walking away and waving at them as everyone started to run to see which cabin was better and which one wasn't.

Troy on the other hand was starting to walked around the area when smiling seeing that he could live off the land instead of in a cabin as he smiled when walking off and setting his bag down against a tree seeing that this was a perfect spot for him. He sat down and rested his head against the base of the tree and started to rest his eyes seeing that it was a good truck and also just a nice place to relax him. However, he did open his eyes knowing that he had to learn to control that new beast within him something of a challenge now.

"Troy" Chad yelled as he walked over to him still having his stuff gone probably to some cabin that he picked out already.

He open his eyes and looked at Chad "Yeah what's up man" he asked wondering what Chad wanted from him.

"What cabin are you sleeping at?" he asked standing above Troy while Troy just shrugged a bit.

"I am sleeping out here" he said showing that he was serious about sleeping outside.

Chad sort of gave him a look "What" he asked not really understanding what Troy meant by sleeping out there.

He sighed knowing that a lot of these guys never really rough it before "I am going to sleep outside for the time we are here. I need to reconnect with him in a different way" he said showing that he wasn't going to use a sleeping bag or anything just him and a tree.

Troy's friend shook his head "Man, your really unbelievable you know that" Chad said shaking his head showing that he just couldn't believe.

He smiled "Of course I am that is what makes me who I am" he said with a nodded of his head showing that he was a strange person as he stood up and removing his coat. "I am going off" he said showing that he was going to becoming what he feared the most to gain what he needed to know.

Chad once again just shook his head "Again man your one of the strangest guy I know but that is a good thing" he said watching Troy disappeared into the woods like he was some sort of ghost or something.

He walked towards were the basketball court was getting involved with a game as he enjoyed something simply as this since it was the only thing that he could do without thinking about it. The game was going well but soon they stopped playing since it was only the basketball guys that were playing. Zeke was lying on the ground looking up at the skies seeing how beautiful it was when sighing gently.

"So when is the Site schedule" he asked knowing that this was something that they had to talk about now for it was dangerous times at school and maybe around the town too.

Ryan was doing a hand stand while pushing himself up and down sweat was coming down his body. "In three weeks however, I am more worry about reliving something like the Junk Yard again. I am happy that Troy back don't get me wrong the but the problem is after seeing Troy get defeated in one strike sort of freaks me out but at the same time I know Troy is our best shot to winning this thing" Ryan said his breathing was still good but it was breathing heavily slightly.

Jason nodded "I agree with Ryan on this even when I first meant Troy I thought it was unstoppable I mean he took down some of the toughest fuckers I have ever seen I mean we all know that Troy took down the leaders of the school. Also I that one guy named Animal like it was nothing but I saw a person that I thought was unstoppable was taken down by some fighting style that none of us have every heard" he said showing that Jason actually made a good point for the first in a long time.

Chad looked at them and took a deep breath " Troy is out in the forest reaching into that dark black hole inside of him and reaching for that beast that we saw long ago" he said as everyone looked at him.

"Are you telling me that Troy is going to go back to the old Troy" Zeke asked wondering if that was what he meant.

He shook his head "No, Troy is going to be something different something stronger I think but I don't know" Chad said showing that he didn't have the slightest idea of what Troy was doing out there in the woods for it was something completely different.

The three looked at Chad seeing that he had a point and a good one too since Troy was going in and unlocking those barriers within his mind to release that thing that he hated for them.

**Cabin with the girls**

"I hate this so much" Sharpay moaned out not having her phone or music and also just one bag too. She didn't like traveling this light for anything she needed her bag for the pool, then her bag for mall and everything.

Kelsi just shook her head "Look on the bright side Sharpay at least you may get time with Zeke in this place. Also you have time to just relax" she said trying to laying on her bed and started to look at her music sheets.

Sharpay glared at Kelsi "I don't even have my baby" she said crying out showing that she wanted her dog badly now. She hit her head against her pink pillow and just standing there.

"Where Gabriella" Taylor asked as she walked into the chain seeing that there was no signs of Gabriella wasn't even the cabin anymore which made her wonder where her friend was.

Kelsi looked up from the musical notes that she was study over wondering the same thing but she shrugged "I think she went off for a walk or something" she said with a shrugged knowing that Gabriella did leave all her stuff on her bed and just short of left after that since Gabriella did her things her own way that was the only thing she could do.

Gabriella was walking through the forest needing to get away from everyone she was really happy it was the only thing that she could do. She looked around carefully when finally crying without warning everything that has happy what everyone believed was a huge lie. Gabriella kept crying over and over the tears were rolling down her perfect cheeks every time knowing that people didn't know what was really happening with her and Nick.

Suddenly a shadow wrapped its arms around her kissing her on the neck gently showing that everything was alright. "Its ok my Angel" Troy whispered into her ear holding onto her close making sure that she would feel safe.

Gabriella turned her head feeling Troy's kisses that she long for so long as she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing his neck over and over. She felt so safe again more then she every felt before.

"How long" he whispered into her ear knowing what had been happening for he seen if so many times with himself that he could just see it now and know what it means.

Gabriella froze up a bit "How did you know" she whispered into his ear wanting to know how he figure it out.

He looked at her when pulling back from her and didn't say anything for a while "When I first saw you when I got here I notice how you pretended to be with Nick and also I was like that too Gabriella" he whispered kissing her on the forehead gently as Gabriella just started to cry.

"I am so sorry Troy for everything from saying those terrible things to you I am sorry just Nick was here but then he got so abusive that I was afraid so I pretended" she whispered showing that she was afraid of Nick from everything.

Troy nodded "Don't worry I understand" he whispered smiling at her showing that he knew the reasons as he kissed her on the forehead when pulling away from her.

Gabriella looked at him seeing that he was wearing no shirt and he was ripped but also there was a tattoo on his chest seeing a heart with wings and finally the G in the middle. He smiled "Yeah, I know but I really love" he whispered showing that he was really being carefully.

Gabriella kissed him on the lips deeply without warning as he wrapped his arms around her too showing that he was enjoying kissing her back as he started to wrapped his arms around her. However, he stopped when pulling away from her knowing that he couldn't do anything for her right now.

"I am sorry I enjoy that so much and I mean really mean it too but" he whispered looking at her.

She smiled "I know don't worry I know" she whispered knowing all too well about what he was talking about when kissing her on the lips gently again.

"I wont let him hurt you again I promise that Gabriella" Troy whispered when taking her arm and looking at a large painfully looking bruise on her arm.

Soon the tears started to fall down her eyes when he said those things for that was what she wanted to hear that for so much. "Thank you Troy" she whispered kissing him on the cheek when seeing that tattoo again and smiled "You know that really nice" she whispered.

Troy smiled "Thank you" he whispered when kissing her on the lips when pulling away finally "I have to get going my love" he whispered into her ear when pulling away from her and smiled.

Gabriella nodded "Alright" she whispered when waving at him and she walked away "I love you always" she said when he turned around and smiled.

Troy showed her that the necklace was still around "I will always love you" he called when suddenly taking off into the forest disappearing.

Gabriella smiled when pushing her hair back revealing the other side of the necklace as an earring as she smiled "I know" she whispered touching her heart as she walked off.

Troy was running through the forest looking around feeling something when stopping when back flipping when his father jumped out and looked at him. Jack looked just like that night strong powerfully looking man wanting blood once again as Troy smiled when looking at the ghost but he knew this was going to hurt still.

"Why did you think of me" Jack asked standing up straight and looking at his son with a smirked on his face.

Troy smiled at his face showing that he knew that he would say that "I am going to unleash that beating beast inside of me once again but I want to know what would happen" he asked looking at the ghost of his father.

Jack smiled when walking around when lunging towards Troy but his son dodged it and slammed his fist into nothing. Jack appeared standing on a little hill looking at his son with a laugh showing that he was stronger of being died. Troy looked up at him and smirked knowing that he had to remember it wasn't really.

"To unleash that monster inside of you and I mean truly unleash it stop running away from it and embrace it because if you don't you will always be running son. You may be able to combine your human and monstrous side which was far above of what I thought you could do trust me son I truly thought I would have killed you that night. Yet I say it when you let your true self inside of yourself however, that is your weakness you can only use that move more then once or twice if lucky however if you do that third one you will be lost to that beast" he said looking at his son with a smirked.

He looked at his ghost father knowing that he had to think about things "So it's a double edge sword isn't it" he said thinking about that mood which he feels like something completely different.

Jack nodded when appearing behind Troy "Yes, that is why I was interested in why you active that mood against me which made me realize that you cant do it just when you want too you have to be beat to death and almost on the verge of dying" he said knowing of Troy's weakness.

Troy turned around quickly going to slam his fist into a tree but there was no Jack there. The sad part was right Troy couldn't do something like that on the fling however he knew that he could learn and that was what he was going to do.

"You will die if you do that" Jack said facing the other way while they stood back to back from each other.

"Maybe" Troy whispered but looked up "I need to keep the person that sees me for me and not for being a strong person or a monster just for me being Troy Bolton" he said in a pound voice.

A smile appeared on Jack's on which was a strange thing "Good answer" he said disappearing within the corners of Troy's mind once again.

Troy looked up with his light blue eyes and smiled "Thanks" he whispered knowing that he was starting to become free from his father each day when Troy let out a piercing howl feeling more alive then he ever had in a long time.

**Author Note: Alright everyone, I am sick with the flu I don't know how I got it but I have the flu and there will no chapters this week or next week. I am going to be laying on my couch watching NCIS and Leverage. Review please and I will make a third installment of this story when its down however, I have two different ideas so I will let you the read (yes, you the read) vote on what should Troy be either a returning soldier from Iraq asked to help with a undercover police case or Troy becoming a Ultimate Fighter and finding out that something terrible to his adopted mother. You decide please vote as you review. **


End file.
